


you're the only one for me

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: A collection of sanvers drabbles.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a place for all my supercorp drabbles and though there are less of these, I wanted them all in one place too. I miss sanvers so much.

Maggie freezes as soon as she enters their apartment, she’s come home early to surprise Alex, but Alex is the one that surprises Maggie instead.

“What on earth happened in here?”

Alex looks wide-eyed as she approaches Maggie near the door. She goes for innocent. “What are you talking about?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “I’m talking about the fact that it looks like a bomb hit our kitchen.” Maggie’s eyes rake over Alex, noting the flour down her front, smeared on her cheek and on the tip of her nose. “And you.” It’s actually a cute look, not that she’s going to tell Alex that. Yet, anyway.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” It’s weak, Alex knows she’s going to have to explain exactly what happened in here.

“Oh really?”

And then Alex deflates. “I was trying to make you a birthday cake, you weren’t meant to be home until later.”

“Babe, you know it’s not my birthday, right?”

“I do, I was trying to practice so I could give you a proper cake on your birthday, you said you haven’t gotten one in years and I could tell that made you sad so I wanted to do something special for you.”

Maggie wasn’t even mad at the messy kitchen, more curious than anything else, but the explanation makes Maggie absolutely melt.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what, why don’t _you_ clean up the mess you’ve already made, and then I can show you a few things myself and we can bake a cake together?”

“What about work?”

“I knew you had today off so I managed to get someone to cover for me so we can spend some time together, it’s not often we get the chance at a day off together and I miss you.”

Alex bites her lip. “I miss you too, and I’m sorry about the kitchen.”

Maggie brushes Alex’s hair behind her ear, mindful of the flour on her. “I can’t even be mad about the kitchen because you were just being thoughtful, and you look cute with flour on your face.”

Alex laughs. “You just look cute full stop.” She rocks forward, Maggie putting her hand up to stop Alex leaning any closer.

“No kissing until you’re clean, I don’t want flour all over me too.”

Alex pouts and Maggie is absolutely weak. She tilts forward, careful not to touch anywhere but Alex’s lips. She hums at the contact, and it takes a lot of self-control not to lean further into Alex.

Alex laughs again. “Oops, you have some flour on your face now too.”

Maggie wipes across her face to remove the white powder before Alex can, because looking at Alex’s hands, any attempts by her would only make it worse. “You clean up, and then I can teach you a few things?”

Alex ducks forward for another quick kiss before Maggie can stop her. Not that she would’ve anyway, maybe she doesn’t care so much about getting dirty too if it means she gets to be close to Alex.

(By the end of the day, Maggie ends up covered in flour anyway after Alex starts a war in the kitchen, Maggie too competitive and having too much fun to really care).


	2. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Maggie’s not sure what she’s more surprised about, Alex’s words, the fact that she’s in Gotham, or the fact that she hasn’t seen her ex in four months and that’s the first thing she says.

“Alex?” Maggie asks, trying desperately not to cry. She’d been doing so well, she only spent about three quarters of her time thinking about Alex now. This is going to set her back though. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says, tears in her eyes. Maggie has to remember that she’s not allowed to reach out and hold her now. “I’m so so sorry. I made a mistake, I should never have let you go. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Alex,” Maggie sighs. “We’ve been through this, you want kids, and I don’t. We tried, and things just didn’t work out, we both need to move on.” Maggie has been trying for months and moving on is not working, but she at least wants Alex to, wants her to find happiness again.

Alex shakes her head. “I was wrong. Yes, I want kids, but I don’t  _ need  _ them.” Her hands move, like she’s going to reach out, but she drops them again. “I need you, you’re all I’ve ever needed, and the biggest mistake of my life was letting you go.”

Alex’s voice breaks on a sob, there are tears in Maggie’s eyes now too.

“You don’t need to say anything right now, or ever, I could leave and you never have to see me again, but I want you to know that I want this, I want us, if that’s something you still want to, if you could ever forgive me for what I did.”

“Alex,” Maggie chokes. God, she still wants her too.

“I love you, and I’ll wait for you as long as you want me to.”

-

It takes a while. They start talking again, Maggie gets her old job back and moves back to National City. They start spending more time together, movie nights, morning runs and coffee breaks during the day. They laugh and drink and play pool and Maggie feels her heart mending itself, every moment she’s with Alex, every moment she sees that Alex wants her too.

They get back to the friends they were at the beginning, comfortable and close.

And then Maggie kisses Alex.

There’s nothing particularly special about the day or the time, she’s just missed Alex so much, she’s missed her touch and her lips and her heart.

She’s missed the way Alex tangles her fingers in her hair.

Missed the way she laughs at her stupid jokes.

Missed the way she wears her heart on her sleeve around her, eyes soft and warm and smile so inviting that Maggie just had to kiss her, was tired of fighting it anymore.

Alex kisses her back just as fiercely, like she’s missed this just as much.

Maggie knows she has.

They’re not exactly back to where they were yet, but they’re getting there.

And they will get there, it’ll just take a little more time, together.


	3. "Are you ready for this?"

“Are you ready for this?”

Maggie grins. “You’re on, Danvers”

If you’d have told Alex a year ago, that she’d be stupidly happy, sitting on her couch, playing a game of Mario Kart with her girlfriend to determine who was going to pick dinner, she’d have thought you were crazy, a lot of that sentence doesn’t make sense.

Namely the girlfriend part, because a year ago, she didn’t know she was gay. But the happy part too. She’d thought she was happy in the past, and moments she has been, but she’s never been as happy as she is now.

The race starts, and Alex isn’t above a little cheating as she elbows her girlfriend, gently jostling the controller in her hands.

But neither is Maggie, who throws her whole weight into Alex, ending up sprawled across Alex’s lap.

“Hey!” Alex laughs, barely managing to grip the controller and keep the screen in view. “That’s cheating!”

“You started it,” Maggie says, pushing herself up from Alex’s lap. The move costs her, Alex slipping into the lead.

Alex thinks she’s got this, thinks they’re going to have pizza for dinner instead of the food from the vegan place Maggie loves that Alex can’t bring herself to like, but then a hand is under her chin, tilting her head, and before Alex can protest lips are on hers and everything else is gone from her mind apart from Maggie and how ridiculously good her lips feel as they part under her own.

As quick as the kiss begins, it’s over, and it takes a long moment before Alex blinks her eyes open and realises exactly what Maggie has done. She scrambles to pick up the controller from the floor, not remembering even dropping it in the first place, but by the time she looks back up at the screen, she knows she’s lost, Maggie is miles ahead and in her last lap already.

“You cheated,” Alex pouts as Maggie crosses the finish line.

Maggie presses her lips together, lips that had been Alex’s downfall. “Like you didn’t.”

“Rematch?”

Maggie grins. “Nope, rules are rules. I won, I get to pick dinner.”

“But-“

“Like you’d let us have a rematch if you’d won.”

Okay, so that’s a fair point, Alex thinks.

Maggie sees the defeat in the slump of her shoulders and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You know what, I’m feeling like pizza tonight.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “Are you just being nice to me because you cheated?”

“Maybe.”

Alex shakes her head with a laugh. “No, rules are rules, we can have vegan food tonight.” It’s not  _ that _ bad, Alex reasons. “On one condition though.”

“Oh, a condition? I didn’t think losers were in a position to make conditions.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kiss me again?”

Maggie grins. “Okay, maybe I’ll let you have  _ one  _ condition.”

Alex is smiling too when Maggie kisses her again.

Despite the fact that she’s not going to particularly enjoy her dinner, Alex really is, truly, happy.


	4. “Your laugh is so adorable.”

Earlier tonight, Alex was quite ready to just sit around her apartment in her pyjama’s, have another drink, or three, before passing out and hoping not to dream of warm brown eyes.

If she’d known Maggie was going to show up, she’d at least have changed out of her pyjama’s.

But Maggie hadn’t cared, not when she’d turned up unexpected with pizza and beer, not when she told her she liked her and not when they’d kissed.

Right now, Alex can’t believe that Maggie is sitting next to her on her couch, beer and pizza remnants littering the coffee table, and she definitely can’t believe that not minutes ago, Maggie had had her hand up her shirt while they’d been making out on said couch.

So, it’s safe to say, Alex isn’t sure she’s ever been this happy before.

They’re now tucked together close on the couch, Alex’s knees tucked underneath her, pressing into Maggie’s thigh, close as they talk about nothing important, exchanging kisses and soft words in the warmth of Alex’s apartment.

Their hands are tangled together, Maggie’s fingers playing idly with her own, and Alex never wants this night to end.

Maggie laughs, eyes sparkling as Alex talks, tells a story about work that has no real purpose except that she knew Maggie would find it funny.

It’s probably too soon, but Alex thinks she’s already halfway to being in love with the woman sitting next to her.

“Your laugh is so adorable.”

Maggie looks surprised, though whether it’s because of the words, or whether Alex cut herself off mid-sentence to say them, Alex isn’t sure.

“What did you say?” Maggie smiles, a teasing glint in her eyes, but Alex doesn’t miss the red that stains Maggie’s cheeks at her words. If Alex wasn’t so embarrassed, she would lean over and see if the smile tastes as soft as it looks.

“I…” Alex huffs. “You heard me, though that was meant to be more of an inside thought.” Alex is glad that that’s the only thought that slipped out, because even she knows it’s too early to be saying “ _ I love you _ ” just yet.

“You think my laugh is adorable?”

Well, there’s no point in denying it now. “I think all of you is adorable., but can we pretend I never said anything and move on?”

Maggie tilts her head, dimples making an appearance as she smiles again.

Yep, she’s adorable.

“Can I let you in on a little secret, Danvers?” Maggie asks. The hand that’s not joined with hers reaches out, brushing some loose hair behind Alex’s ear.

The touch is momentarily distracting as Maggie’s fingers graze her cheek.

“If it wasn’t clear from before, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

Alex’s cheeks heat with the confession. She bites her lip, trying to hide her smile. She knows she’s failing. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Maggie nods, leaning closer. “Definitely cute.”

Alex doesn’t get a chance to respond, not that she would even know what to say, before a warm mouth is pressed against hers again, not for the first time this evening and hopefully not the last. She can feel Maggie’s smile against her own and it makes her melt into the kiss.

Maybe she’s a little more than halfway in love already.


	5. "Run!"

The shout comes from Kara, and Maggie doesn’t stick around to find out what Kara may do next, she’s clearly not happy.

“Run!” she says, taking Alex’s hand as she pulls her from Kara’s apartment.

“You know she’s faster than us both, right?” Alex asks, following Maggie anyway. Her sister is mad and it’s her fault, she can make it up to her later.

They bypass the elevator, taking the stairs instead, laughing all the way down to the street.

“I told you not to eat her last donut,” Maggie laughs, leaning against the building outside to catch her breath.

Alex shrugs. “It was chocolate, it was worth it.”

“Do you think she’ll follow us?” Maggie asks, looking back towards the door.

“No, I think she’s coming up with some way to get me back, and it won’t be pretty.” She’d known the risk when she stole Kara’s donut, knows how much food means to her sister. But she was also hungry and it had been right there.

“If she does try something, I’ll protect you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex laughs. “You’ll protect me against my super-powered sister?”

“Well, I’ll try, and it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Alex grins as she tugs on Maggie’s jacket, pulling her closer. “My hero.”

Maggie just kisses her in response. She can taste the chocolate on Alex’s lips.


	6. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“So, what do you think?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Kara pouts. “My plan isn’t stupid.”

“Yes it is,” Maggie counters. “But I also think it could work.”

They both look over to where Alex and Winn are setting up to play Mario Kart. “Yeah? I just don’t want Winn to cry again. So, you know what you have to do?”

Maggie nods. “Distract Alex so she loses and so we can avoid more tears.” They all definitely get too competitive during game night but Mario Kart seems to really bring out something else in Alex. There’s a lot of trash talk and she’s always so smug when she wins, which is usually always. Hopefully not this time, for Winn’s sake.

Kara’s head bobs in return. “Distract her using any means necessary.”

“By  _ any _ means?” Maggie asks. She can’t help herself.

Kara pulls a face. “Let’s keep it PG, there are kids around. And by kids, I mean Winn.”

Maggie laughs, leading them back over to the couch.

Lena eyes them as they sit back down but Alex doesn’t seem to suspect anything, too focused on the game, ready to play on the screen.

“Ready to lose, Schott?”

“Not this time,” Winn counters, controller already in his hands.

The game starts on screen but Maggie’s focus is on Alex. As plans go, this is probably her favourite as she lets her hand fall onto her girlfriend’s knee.

“Come on, babe, you can do it,” Maggie says, squeezing Alex’s knee as she does.

Alex doesn’t react, in fact, she only seems to focus more on the screen.

Maggie needs to up her game. She leans forward, snags a handful of popcorn before she leans back, settling closer to Alex, her hand slipping further up her thigh. She can’t be too obvious about what she’s doing, she doesn’t want Alex to find out.

At least this gets a reaction out of Alex, she squirms slightly under the touch, her eyes flickering to Maggie before they land back on the screen.

She sees Kara look at her past Alex, a clear ‘it’s not working’ written on her face.

The race isn’t that long and she’s running out of time. She can’t take Alex’s hand and she doesn’t want to physically disrupt the game, or Alex will say it’s unfair and demand a rematch.

She shifts her hand higher, dangerously high for a family game night, but she thinks Kara won’t mind, for Winn anyway.

“Maggie,” Alex says, voice low, eyes never leaving the screen. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Later,” Alex says. Maggie likes the promise in that one word.

But damn, she really thought that’d be enough to distract her. They’re on their last lap now so she does the last thing she can think of.

“If you win,” Maggie says, her voice lower than necessary, leaning close so the words are whispered into Alex’s ear.” I’ll do that thing you like later tonight.”

Alex chokes, eyes wide as she turns towards Maggie, her cheeks red as she crashes on screen.

“Yes!” Winn shouts, passing Alex and flying into first place, just in time to pass the finish line. “I won!”

“You did that on purpose,” Alex accuses, ignoring Winn’s shouts, her eyes focused on Maggie. “You wanted me to lose.”

Busted. “Sorry, he cried last time, we thought we’d give him a chance.”

“We?” Alex asks, even as she shoots a look at her sister.

“Sorry,” Maggie repeats. She leads forward and presses her lips to Alex’s pouting ones.

“That was mean.”

“I know. How about to make it up to you? If you let Winn have this, I’ll still do that thing you like, even though you lost?”

“I lost because of you.” Alex seems to think about it for a moment. “Okay. Plus, you have to wear that red thing I like and make me breakfast tomorrow.”

Maggie leans forward again. “I’d have done that anyway, all you need to do is ask.”

Alex is grinning when Maggie’s lips meet hers. Maybe the plan wasn’t so stupid after all.


	7. “I’ve missed this.”

Alex loves her job, she really does, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. But sometimes she just wishes she wasn’t so damn busy. There are nights she doesn’t crawl into bed until the early hours of the morning and mornings she’s up before the light, already at the DEO when the rest of the city starts to wake.

In the past, that was fine, she had no one but Kara to see and she saw her all day at work anyway.

But not anymore, now she has Maggie, and some days she doesn’t even get to see her, more than a kiss on the shoulder as she sinks into bed beside her or a kiss to the forehead when she sneaks out of bed in the morning.

Maggie’s schedule is no better, some nights she’s not home until after Alex is fast asleep and some mornings she’s up even before her, the only evidence she’s been home the scribbled note that’s left on the kitchen counter, the heart after Maggie’s name at the end always makes Alex’s own heart flutter.

So, nights like this she savours, nights like this where she gets to curl up on the couch with Maggie, nights where there’s a movie on the screen in front of them but she pays no attention to, too busy watching the way Maggie’s fingers play with her own, too busy cataloguing the smooth feel of Maggie’s skin, too busy memorising how warm Maggie feels pressed against her.

“I’ve missed this,” Alex says quietly, the words almost lost to the hum of the screen, but Maggie hears them. “I wish we could do this more.”

“You getting soft on me?” Maggie jokes.

She hadn’t been paying attention to the TV either.

They both know the answer is yes.

“Mmhmm,” Alex hums, tilting her head to press a kiss to the underside of Maggie’s jaw.

Maggie sighs into the feeling. “I’ve been thinking, I know I have a bunch of vacation days saved up and I’m sure you do too, how would you feel about going away together for a few days, just the two of us, so we can spend some proper time together. I’ve missed this too. I miss you.”

“You getting soft on me?” Alex jokes too, even as her heart does somersaults in her chest. She never thought she’d ever get this, never thought she’d feel like this, never thought she’d find someone to love as much as she loves Maggie.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Maggie presses a kiss to her forehead.

Alex laughs. “Your secret is safe with me.” She turns more serious. “And I can think of nothing better than spending a few days alone with you, I could probably even convince J’onn to give me a whole week off if I play my cards right.”

Alex tilts her head up, enough to reach Maggie’s lips this time.

“Sounds perfect,” Maggie hums into the kiss. “I can’t wait.”


	8. "I'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently sanvers like playing vidoegames.

Some may call the competitiveness between Alex and Maggie unhealthy, Maggie just calls it fun.

Especially when she’s winning.

She grins as her character lands another good hit on Alex’s, taking a decent chunk of her health bar with it.

“I’ll kill you,” Alex growls, eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

Maggie just laughs. For whatever reason, she’s really good at this game, much to Alex’s annoyance.

“As if.”

“Better watch it, Sawyer,” Alex says, her own character fighting back but Maggie knows it’s not enough.

“Loser does dishes, remember?” Maggie says. She feels a bit guilty about making that bet, already knowing she would win, but also she really doesn’t want to do the dishes tonight and Alex gets this adorable pout when she loses.

Before Maggie can react, a hand swats at her controller, knocking it out of her hand. She scrambles off the couch, a shouted exclamation as she tries to grab the controller that’s been knocked under the coffee table. She picks it up and looks up in time to see her own character’s health being rapidly depleted.

She makes a split second decision, she could probably still win if she fights back or…

Maggie dives onto Alex, laughing at her surprised shout, tackling her into the couch.

“That’s cheating!” Alex says just as Maggie knocks the controller from Alex’s own hand. She hears victory music play on the TV, knows one of them won, but she finds, right now, she doesn’t care that it’s probably Alex.

Maggie pins Alex to the couch, levelling her with a look. “You really want to talk about cheating?”

“Look, I still won,” Alex says, nodding her head towards the TV.

Maggie leans down. “You really care about that now?” She sees Alex glance at her lips and Maggie knows she’s got her attention.

“Uhhh…”

Maggie leans down further, she definitely doesn’t care about the game anymore, not when she has Alex pinned warm and firm underneath her.

“I thought so,” Maggie says and then she kisses her.

The game, and the dishes, can wait, they have much better things to be doing instead.


	9. “Where have you been, I was ready to call the police!”

“Where have you  _ been _ , I was ready to call the police!”

Maggie shakes her head fondly at her wife, the smile playing along Alex’s lips lets Maggie know she’s not  _ really _ in trouble.

“Mama is the police,” Julie pipes up from Maggie’s side, drawing a laugh from them both.

Maggie ruffles the young girl’s hair. “Yes I am.”

Alex bends down, but doesn’t immediately hug their daughter like she usually would. Instead, she runs a thumb along Julie’s cheek. “At least I can tell exactly where you two have been,” Alex says, shooting an accusing eye back up at Maggie.

Maybe she will be in trouble this time because one, Julie’s face and shirt are still ice cream stained, even though Maggie tried as hard as she could to clean up the mess and two, they got ice cream without Alex.

“In my defense,” Maggie says. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus, you know I can’t say no when she gives me that look. Which is your fault, because we both know she got it from Kara.”

Alex considers her for a moment. “Okay, that’s fair,” she eventually says. “But I’ll only forgive you on two conditions. One, you have to cook dinner tonight and two, you have to take me with you next time you go out for ice cream.”

“More ice cream?” Julie asks.

Alex laughs. “I think you’ve had enough for today even though looking at you, it seems like you didn’t get much in your mouth.”

Maggie presses a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Dinner and ice cream it is.” It’s not like Maggie doesn’t cook every night anyway, Alex isn’t allowed to cook anything in the kitchen, she’s even banned from making toast.

Alex sneaks in a kiss of her own, this time on the lips. “Come on, sweetie,” she says to the little girl beside her. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

Julie nods and grins so Alex scoops her up in her arms.

Maggie smiles at the adorable picture they make.

She loves her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
